Chen Qiao En
Perfil thumb|270px|Chen Qiao En *'Nombre:' 陳喬恩 (陈乔恩) / Chen Chiao En (Chen Qiao En) *'Nombre inglés:' Joe Chen *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Presentadora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hsinchu City, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 164cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' Jungiery Star Dramas *Empress Dugu (QQLive-iQiyi, 2019) *The Legendary Tycoon (Zhejiang TV, 2017) *Love Actually (Hunan TV, 2017) *Candle in the Tomb (QQ Live, 2016) *Stay with Me (Hunan TV, 2016) *Zheng Rong Ji (Youku, 2016) *Jia Ge Lao Gong Guo Ri Zi (JSTV, 2015) *Destined to Love You (Hunan TV, 2015) *Cruel Romance (BTV, 2015) *Xiao Ao Jiang Hu (Hunan TV, 2013) *Beauties of the Emperor (Zhejiang TV, 2012) *The Queen of SOP (Hunan TV, 2012) *Chun Guang Can Lan Zhu Jiu Mei (2010) *The Girl in Blue (Hunan TV, 2010) *Let's Dance (TV2, 2009) *Easy Fortune Happy Life (SETTV, 2009) *Woody Sambo (TTV/SETTV, 2008) *Fated To Love You (TTV/SETTV, 2008) *Ying Ye 3 Jia 1 (TTV/SETTV, 2007) *A Game About Love Li (CTS, 2006) *The Chosen One (GMA TV, 2005) *Prince who turns into frog (TTV/SETTV, 2005) *Women are Flowers (2004) *In Love With A Rich Girl (TTV, 2004) *100% Señorita (CTS/SETTV, 2004) *My MVP Valentine (SETTV, 2002) *Lavender (SETTV, 2002) Temas para Dramas *''喜欢孤独 (Xi Huan Gu Du; Enjoy Being Lonely)'' tema para The Queen of SOP (2012) Películas *The Wonder (2016) *Love Godfathers (2015) *Forever Love (2015) *Youth Never Returns (2015) *Return of the Cuckoo (2015) *Our Times (2015) *The Queens (2015) *Continent (2014) *Breaking the Waves (2014) *The Suspicious (2014) *The Monkey King (2014) *Courageous Love (2012, Cortometraje) *Doomsday Calling (2012) *Happiness Me Too (2012) *Allure Tears (2011) Programas de TV *Stylish Man-The Chef (SETTV, 2006~2008) *Guess Guess Guess (CTV, 2006) *Treasure Hunter (SETTV, 2005~2009) *Fight Club (CTS, 2004) *Variety Forefront (CTV, 2004) *Long Live Love (CTV, 2004) *Zong Yi Qi Jian (綜藝旗艦) (TTV, 2002) Junto a Jacky Wu *The Global Fantasies (SETTV, 2002~2006) *ShowBiz (SETTV, 2000~2004) Anuncios *'2013:' SwordsMan Online *'2012~2013:' Yalget *'2012~2013:' F.A.Y.E Handbags *'2012~2013:' Funcare *'2012:' Collagen+ Medical Laser Skin Care Centre *'2012:' Giordano *'2011:' Dairy Queen *'2010~2011:' Zhenlisi Cosmetics *'2010~2011:' Icarlus *'2010~2011:' Anina *'2010:' Hennessy XO *'2010:' Stockton Jeans *'2010:' Asian Wedding Celebration Expo (Junto a Ming Dao) *'2009~2011:' Kang Shi Fu Green Tea (Junto a Mike He y Joe Cheng) *'2009~2010:' Ladies *'2009:' Formosa Optical *'2008~2009:' Game Flier 12sky2 *'2008:' Baodeli Shoes *'2007~2008:' CAT Watches *'2006:' MAC Cosmetics *'2006:' Pantene *'2005~2009:' AVON *'2003:' Far EasTone *'2003:' Salty Toothpaste *'2002:' Mollac Wine *'2002:' Doublemint Vídeos Musicales *Zhang Jie - 他不爱我 (Ta Bu Ai Wo) (2012) *Miriam Yeung - 女人三十 (Nu Ren San Shi) (2011) *Claire Kuo - Liao Tian (2010) *Michael Wong - You Shou Bian (2008) *Melody - Ai Bu Zai (2006) *Ting Zhu - Xiao Nu Ren (2006) *K One - Bu Ming Bai (2006) *Wallace Huo - Somebody (2003) *Elva Hsiao - Xing Fu De Di Tu (2003) *5566 - Qiang Sheng (2003) Curiosidades *'Educación:' Hsinchu Kuang-Fu Senior High School *'Grupo músical:' 7 Flowers (七朵花) *'Aficiones:' Cantar y actuar *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Inglés, Hakka *Qiao En es de origen Hakka (grupo étnico de China y Taiwán). *Qiao En fue la primera mujer en convertirse en miembro de la agencia de celebridades Jungiery Stars. *Chen Chiao En debuto en escena del entretenimiento de Taiwán en 2001 y fue la primera estrella femenina bajo la agencia Jungiery. *Protagonizó algunos de los dramas más famosos de la televisión taiwanesa y también es una de las presentadoras de televisión más exitosas. *En 2003, puso una pausa a su carrera durante casi medio año por mostrar mala actitud. *En 2005, su popularidad se extendió a Filipinas ya que la mayoría de los dramas en los que participaba fueron comprados y emitidos por GMA Network. Debido a esto, fue contratada por la misma cadena para a aparecer en una de sus producciones. Después de eso, fue nombrada como la presentadora femenina del programa de televisión Treasure Hunter. *En 2008 publicó su primer libro Qiao Jian Mei "乔见没 Joe See Or Not See". *Ex- novia de Roy Qiu del que al parecer se separó después del rodaje del drama The Girl in Blue. Se cree que es el motivo por el que ella no acudió a la rueda de prensa de éste. *Tiene dos gatos llamados Meat Bun y Pequeño Yoda, respectivamente. *Tiene un hermano mayor y un hermano pequeño. Enlaces *Wikipedia China *Baidu Baike *Sina Entertainment *Facebook Oficial Galería Chen_Qiao_En1.jpg Chen Qiao En2.jpg Chen Qiao En3.jpg Chen Qiao En7.jpg Chen Qiao En10.jpg Chen Qiao En4.jpg Chen Qiao En.jpg Chen Qiao En5.jpg Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWPresentador